


【瑜昉】A Thousand Times Good Night

by Vivianwoon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon
Summary: *破镜重圆*灵感来自韩剧《恋爱的发现》*ooc 私设如山
Relationships: 黄景瑜/尹昉 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *破镜重圆  
*灵感来自韩剧《恋爱的发现》  
*ooc 私设如山

1.

黄景瑜设想过无数种和前任再次见面的场景。

或是带着在各方面都能以绝对优势压倒前任的现任，然后在前任面前毫无顾忌地秀恩爱，或是已经功成名就，摘得影帝桂冠，房子车子票子多到数不清，外加一副“昨日的我你爱答不理，今日的我你高攀不起”的欠揍表情。

简单来说就是他一定会疯狂炫耀自己过得比前任好。

然而现在的情况，似乎正好相反。

自己的体重因为过年涨了快十斤，八块腹肌即将缩成了一块。素颜的脸上有几颗因为吃油炸食物而光顾的痘痘，就连眼下的乌青都是连续熬夜的证据。

可眼前的那个男人似乎和两年前一模一样。一样的尖下巴、巴掌脸，一样的穿着打扮，一样的温和笑容，一样的在飞机上随身不离Kindle。

时光在自己的眼角刻下了纹路，而在那个男人身上，似乎没有留下丝毫痕迹。

剧组的选角导演在包下的机舱里把男人介绍给黄景瑜，“这是咱们这部剧的舞蹈指导老师，尹昉尹老师。”

尹昉伸出右手，露出疏离的笑容，“黄先生您好，我是尹昉。”

微凉的指尖握在黄景瑜温热的手掌。

这双手他太熟悉了，熟悉到他还记得右手中指有一个被缝纫机扎过的伤疤，熟悉到他非常清楚手掌上的薄茧是因为常年抓握舞蹈室的把杆，熟悉到他闭着眼睛就能知道这双手的主人是谁。

选角导演拍了拍黄景瑜的肩膀，“女主角的舞蹈动作，还有你和女主的两次华尔兹，都要仰仗尹老师的指导。”

黄景瑜松开了尹昉的右手。

导演笑着对尹昉说，“景瑜的舞蹈基础比较差，还要尹老师多费心了。”

尹昉笑了笑，“导演您客气了。这都是我的份内事，应该的。”

他又看着黄景瑜，眼睛里是从未有过的淡漠疏离，“黄先生，合作愉快。”

“还请尹老师多多指教。”黄景瑜很快定了神，从容应对。

和前任见面就好像是在攀比谁比谁过得好，谁比谁更绝情一般。

尹昉面无表情地坐了下来，戴上头罩式耳机，打开了kindle，仿佛在跟黄景瑜说，离我远点。

黄景瑜在心里切了一声，然后故作潇洒转身。吃回头草的都是蠢蛋，他黄景瑜才不会对前任有留恋。

2.

黄景瑜时下进组的新剧是一部爱情轻喜剧，主要探讨了在即将迈入三十岁的年轻人如何平衡父母、爱人、生活和工作的故事。

女主角是一个小有名气的芭蕾舞演员，男主角是一个在演艺公司上班的普通白领。在两人即将进入三十代的关卡时，女主以事业为重不愿迈入婚姻，更不想以身材走样为代价怀孕生子。而男主则想在三十岁时完成自己的婚姻大事，拥有一个温馨的小家庭。双方父母的催婚，加上朋友间的同辈压力，两人的感情和生活也随之出现了各种状况。

黄景瑜虽是和女主一起进组，但因为先拍摄女主单独跳舞的镜头而闲了几天。

没有拍摄的日子就是研究剧本，和对手演员磨合。导演不要求没有拍摄日程的演员到场，但黄景瑜还是每天会出现在拍摄现场。

他也没什么事，就是搬着板凳去看跳舞。

女主角沈晴本身就是民族舞出身，在进组前接受了尹昉一个月的芭蕾舞训练，现在穿上足尖鞋也是有模有样的。

为了在镜头前呈现出最好的状态，沈晴在尹昉的进组指导下，连续拍摄了几场在舞蹈室练习的镜头。

跳舞镜头的拍摄暂时告一段落后，尹昉暂时离开了剧组。

这期间尹昉没和黄景瑜说过话，连眼神都没有对上过。

黄景瑜坐在剧组看着人来人往，心情明显很是烦躁，连小孟都因为他的低气压而甚少和他说话。

男女主的第一场吵架戏因为男主角自身心情的缘故而拍摄的异常顺利，导演都忍不住在监视器前夸赞黄景瑜的情绪十分到位。

尹昉再次回到剧组时，整部戏的进程已经过三分之一了。男女主角的感情正在处于变化状态，生活和工作的压力让两人的分歧和矛盾越来越多。

他有时也会去拍摄现场，脖子上挂着工作证，鲜有人认识他，也没有人拦下他。

那天正好在拍摄分手的镜头。

黄景瑜饰演的角色冲着女主大喊你有没有在意过我、有没有想过和我结婚。

女主则是质问着男主理解不理解工作之于她的重要性。

这场戏的结局当然是以分手而告终，但早已了解剧本大致内容的尹昉也知道，不久的将来男主和女主就会复合。

在场外看着戏剧冲突的尹昉忽然觉得，所有长跑型恋爱的分手原因似乎都是疲惫二字。随着新鲜感的消失，对恋人也越来越随意，不再刻意地打扮自己，不再隐藏自己的缺点，两人相处时的态度更是不自觉地松散了起来。握着对方的手不再有当初的悸动感，连上 / 床都是草草了事。

就像他和黄景瑜一样。

他们也曾经热恋过，疯狂过，甚至在尹昉去瑞士驻留时冲动地在当地注册结婚。

但进入第六年后便陷入了疲惫期的争吵和冷战。小到门口拖鞋的摆放和脏衣服的归置，大到出柜、买房和补办婚礼，他们似乎有着吵不完的话题。吵得最凶的时候，尹昉甚至想把黄景瑜踹出家门。

尹昉不是没有想过分手，但每次见到从外地工作回来的黄景瑜，尹昉又很确定自己非常的想他。

短暂别离后的激烈情 / 事成了他们互相妥协和道歉的语言，就像是一种默契一样，起床后的他们又和好如初。

以这种含糊的方法平息争吵，其后果就是总有一天这些积压的情绪会一同爆发。

情绪的爆发点是在两年前的旅行途中。

其实尹昉现在已经记不太清他们到底是因为什么起了争执。总之，好不容易抽出时间的日本温泉之旅中成了分手之旅。

电视剧总是以大团圆的结局而收场，但尹昉知道，生活永不会如意。

3.

尹昉第一次主动去找黄景瑜时，剧组刚刚收工。

他快走两步喊了声“黄先生”。

黄景瑜耳朵里塞着耳机闷着头往前走，没听见有人喊他。而在“黄先生”这个称呼几乎从未出现过的剧组里，小孟根本没意识到这是在喊自己的老板。

尹昉又喊道，“黄景瑜！”

小孟这才拉着大长腿老板停下了脚步。

黄景瑜摘下耳机，皱眉看着快步走来的尹昉。

尹昉也没打招呼，直接冲着黄景瑜说道，“我让工作人员发给你的视频看了吗？”

对方的语气让小孟有些惊异，虽说尹昉不需要用多尊重的态度对黄景瑜，但于陌生人来说，尹昉的口吻确实算不上友好。

黄景瑜似乎没有反应过来，他愣了一下，“什么视频？”

“就是你要和女主跳的那支舞，是我和一位女老师录的视频。我昨天发给沈晴后，拜托她的助理转发给你的工作人员。”尹昉蹙眉，“你没收到吗？”

小孟刚想说什么，却被老板一把掐住了后腰。

尹昉有些奇怪地看了一眼忽然绷直身体，五官皱成一团的小助理。

黄景瑜面不改色地说，“没收到。”

尹昉说，“那我再拜托对方发给你一份，你记得提前看看，马上就要学那支舞了。离拍摄时间也没剩多久了。”

“何必这么麻烦，你直接发给我好了。”黄景瑜从裤子口袋里摸出手机，点开微信里自己的二维码，“发我微信上吧。”

小孟更加惊异地看着黄景瑜，要知道作为公众人物，他从不轻易加陌生人微信，更不会主动把自己的私人联系方式告诉外人。

尹昉犹豫片刻，最终拿出了自己的手机。

好友申请被瞬间通过，舞蹈视频成了他们对话框中的第一条聊天记录。

黄景瑜满意地把手机重新塞回口袋，他问尹昉，“回酒店吗？”

尹昉嗯了一声。

黄景瑜指了指自己的保姆车，“一起吧，把你带回去。”

尹昉下意识地拒绝，“不用了，我坐剧组的大巴车就行。”

“工作人员收拾完回酒店还要一两个小时，再说你不是不喜欢大巴车里的味道。”

小孟觉得他的脑袋有些不够用了。如果他记得没错，自家老板和这位尹老师不过才见了两面，微信也是刚刚才加上，怎么连对方的喜恶都一清二楚。

黄景瑜感受到小孟不自然的目光，他意识到自己失言，尴尬地咳了一声，“那个...反正都是回酒店，多你一个也不多。”

越来越多收工的人朝停车场走了过来，还有几个能叫得上名的配角抬手给黄景瑜打招呼。

尹昉害怕再不走会引起不必要的关注，最终还是坐上了黄景瑜的保姆车。

上车之后两人没有再说话，车内也很安静。

小孟坐在副驾驶，偶尔偷偷地从后视镜里观察并排坐在后面的两个人。

黄景瑜翘着二郎腿歪着身体，在贴着防偷窥膜的手机上翻尹昉的朋友圈。朋友圈里的内容很少，多是一些舞蹈和摄影作品，鲜有生活的分享。黄景瑜觉得无趣，就点开几张尹昉发的舞团合照看了看。

过了一会，尹昉的手机响了起来。

黄景瑜装作若无其事地扭了扭身子，眼睛不由自主地瞄向了尹昉的手机屏幕。那上面一串奇怪的数字明显不是国内的电话号码。

尹昉似乎很重视这通电话，他坐直了身体又清了清嗓子，这才划开接听键。

黄景瑜撑着下巴专心听尹昉打电话，他的声音不大，却透着满满的激动和兴奋。

尹昉一直在和对方说谢谢，还说过两天就去办签证买机票，手中的工作结束后立刻去找对方。

身边人说话声音不大的后果就是，黄景瑜能清楚地听见电话另一端是个女声。

在国外，女的。

黄景瑜想起舞团里的那些女舞蹈家们，个个都是盘靓条顺气质好，走起路来跟高傲的白天鹅似的。好像...确实跟尹昉挺配的。

“女朋友？”见尹昉挂掉电话后，黄景瑜似是随口问道。语气里满满的酸气连他自己都没意识到。

“不是。”尹昉顿了顿，“工作上的事。”

过了片刻，尹昉又说道，“我单身。”

酒店离剧组不远，一会儿的功夫就到了。

小孟率先下车，他刚冒出头，在酒店外面蹲点的粉丝就尖叫了起来。

拉开后面的车门，戴着墨镜和帽子的黄景瑜也下来了。他没走，下意识地把手伸给随后下车的尹昉。

对方却像是没看见。尹昉扶着车门框下来，低声说了一句谢谢，就一个人低着头进了酒店。

粉丝哗啦啦地围了上来，黄景瑜也没有机会叫住独自走在前面的人，只能在人群的挟裹中被小孟护着往前走，墨镜下的眼睛却不自觉地看向人群外围的那个身影。

当晚的视频和照片被前线发到网上后，关于“在黄景瑜之后下车的人是谁”的问题引发了不少人的讨论。粉丝们在“工作室工作人员”和“剧组工作人员”中猜来猜去，最后也没得出个结果。

黄景瑜睡前用小号在微博上搜索自己时，在实时里刷到了这个视频。他翻了翻评论，最后在这条微博下面留言道，“也有可能都不是”。

4.

接下来三天是单独拍摄女主角和芭蕾舞团上台演出的镜头，黄景瑜也正好腾出时间去外地参加商业活动。

临走之前，尹昉特意发微信嘱咐黄景瑜提前看一下要学习的舞蹈视频。

尹昉：「等你回来就要学这支舞了，你学得慢，一定要提前做好准备。」

黄景瑜不以为意地按着语音键，“交谊舞而已，有什么难的。”

尹昉的回复换成了语音，他有些慢吞吞地说，“你可别忘了，你大学形体课的补考成绩是60分。”

结束商业活动回剧组的路上，小孟翻着收集来的资料给自家老板念叨如何更好的和尹老师相处。

“尹老师之前在北京当代芭蕾舞团，后来在上戏担任表演专业的形体老师，现在是自由舞者。”小孟忽然想起来什么似的，抬头看着黄景瑜，“你不是上戏毕业的？上学的时候听说过他吗？”

黄景瑜含糊道，“听说过吧。”

他不仅是听说过尹昉这么简单，还清楚地知道对方脱掉 / 衣服后身上有几颗痣。

“我打听过尹老师以前指导的剧组，都说他人很好，不严厉，很好相处。”

黄景瑜懒懒地应了一声。

他知道，他当然知道。

尹昉教过的学生都很喜欢他，结课后和他成为朋友的不在少数。当然还有自己这个成为男朋友的学生。

小孟接着说道，“可能因为他之前是老师，沈晴姐说他教得很好，学得也很快。”

黄景瑜没再应声，他觉得小孟是忘记自己在生日会前学跳舞学得有多艰难。

学习第一支华尔兹的日程在黄景瑜回剧组的第一天就安排上了。

剧组在距离酒店不远的私人舞蹈学校租了间教室，黄景瑜收工后被尹昉揪去了练功房。

男主和女主第一次跳舞是在两人共同朋友的婚礼上，西式的婚礼总少不了舞会。男女主不是婚礼主角，所以两人所跳的华尔兹相对简单，也很随意。

但这场婚礼是他们分手后第一次见面，因此，相对于舞蹈，更重要的是两人间复杂的情绪。

尹昉看着在他面前稍有些不自然的黄景瑜，问道，“舞蹈视频看了吗？”

黄景瑜的眼神乱飘，含含糊糊地说，“随便看了一下。”

“看了看了，认真看了好多遍。”小孟在一旁插嘴道，“从您把视频发过来那天就开始看了。”

尹昉半信半疑，“真的？”

“随意看了两遍。”黄景瑜瞪了眼多嘴的助理，又刻意加重了“随意”两个字。

他才不会承认自己私下重复播放视频十几遍，虽然大多数时间他都是盯着男舞者看。

“看得很认真！”小孟无视老板的眼神，又强调了一遍。他只是担心自己黄景瑜太笨而被老师骂，所以先把笨鸟先飞的形象立起来。

过于强调不是没有提前预习的后果就是，学生学不会的原因只能归结到“笨”这一点上。

在黄景瑜连续三天都踩到尹昉后，尹老师终于忍无可忍了。

“我喊着迈左脚！迈左脚！你为什么还是迈右脚？！”

黄景瑜哦了一声，收回了自己的右脚，“我都快被你弄得分不清左右了。”

尹昉觉得好笑，“这还怪我了？”

“我压根儿就不是跳舞的料，你又不是不知道。”黄景瑜颇有些理直气壮的意思。

尹昉松开与舞伴交握的右手，揉了揉睛明穴，“黄景瑜，我当时就应该让你的形体课一直重修到大四。”

“那你不还是放过我了。”黄景瑜小声嘀咕道。

“也不知道是哪个傻子每天都去我办公室求我给他开小灶。”尹昉翻了个白眼，“我是看你至少还有学习的这份心，才勉强让你补考及格。见你在形体课上不协调的样子，我都怀疑你军训的时候是不是顺拐。”

黄景瑜反驳道，“我那是不协调吗？我只是不擅长这些举手踢腿的事而已，我要是身体不协调怎么练柔术。”

“那拜托你行行好拿出练柔术的心学这支舞吧，我都累了。”

“好了好了好了，”黄景瑜像是不耐烦般地摆了摆手，“我会好好学的。”

尹昉本来没有在意黄景瑜这句话，谁知道第二天的时候他一次都没有再踩到尹昉。再隔一天的练习中，他已经能在尹昉的带领之下完整地跳完这支舞。

尹老师觉得有些不对劲，在休息的时候问道，“黄景瑜，你是不是故意的？”

黄景瑜忽然紧张了起来，捏着矿泉水瓶子说，“故...故意什么？”

“不认真学，故意整我啊。看我着急发愁教不会你的时候，说不定心里怎么想的。”

黄景瑜暗暗松了口气，然后切了一声，“我哪有这么无聊。”

“最好是这样。”尹昉在黄景瑜对面盘腿坐了下来，“那我就当你忽然开窍了。”

黄景瑜没再说话，两人就这么面对面地坐着。

过了半晌，他忽然问道，“你知道当年我为什么每天都去办公室找你吗？”

尹昉想也不想地说道，“不就是为了让我给你补考过关吗？每天不仅扫地擦桌还一个劲的求我给你辅导，不就是巴结老师不让你重修。我本科的时候，好多挂科的同学都会去给老师献殷勤，尤其是高数老师的办公室，人都要站满了。”

“我们专业也有其他挂科的同学去找你，但除了我之外也没有人是天天去。”

尹昉像是明白对方要说什么，他皱着眉头问，“你什么意思？”

黄景瑜定定地看着他，“你知道的。”

“现在提这个还有意思吗？”

“你明白我......”

“我劝你不要再说了，”尹昉打断他，从地上站了起来，“今天的练习到此为止吧，我先回去了。”

黄景瑜随着他站起来，看着正胡乱往包里塞着东西的人，“我想问问你，那天你从酒店摔门而去，有没有后悔。”

两年前的那天就像现在这样，尹昉把自己的东西从两人共用的行李箱里扒出来，然后胡乱地塞进双肩包和纸袋里，最后头也不回地摔门而去。

尹昉正在收拾东西的手一顿，没有说话。

黄景瑜没有放弃，他接着问道，“你接这份工作之前，知不知道我也在剧组？”

尹昉拉上背包的拉链，没有换下练功服，直接套上了外套。

“尹昉！”

他背对着黄景瑜，缓缓叹气，“我知道。”

至少尹昉还愿意见他。

黄景瑜想，够了，这就够了。


	2. Chapter 2

5.

第二天尹昉通知小孟让黄景瑜先休息两天，理由是他还需要指导女主角。

黄景瑜在听小孟给他念日程安排的时候并没有感到意外，只是一脸若有所思的样子。

女主角沈晴学得快，只用了两天就能和尹昉搭档顺利地跳完这支舞。

而老师对于优秀学生的要求总是更高。除了流畅度和完整度外，尹昉还要求沈晴的感情要到位。

“你以前跳过民族舞，应该清楚感情对于舞蹈的重要性，舞蹈演员的感情会直接影响到观众对于舞蹈的理解。”尹昉看着镜子墙中的沈晴，“简单来说，就是你跳得太流畅，太刻意了。”

沈晴想了想说，“是不是应该再随意一点？毕竟我们不是婚礼的主角，在剧本中事先也没有学过华尔兹，这支舞不过是临场发挥。”

尹昉点了点头表示赞同，“这是其中一点，除此之外还要有情绪上的表达。”

“我记得这是你们分手后第一次见面。所以你在跳舞的时候不能像平常一直看着对方的眼睛，”尹昉稍稍低头弯腰，“应该往下看。跳的时候要有犹豫。”

沈晴照着尹昉说的要求试了两次，虽然女主角的完成度很高，但尹昉还是觉得缺点什么。

沈晴自己也琢磨不出个所以然，又正好到了休息时间，她索性拿着剧本拉着尹昉讨论剧中的情绪。

尹昉本来是拒绝的，他没有学过表演的相关知识，也不是从事这方面工作的，他害怕自己主观性的理解会扰乱沈晴。

沈晴倒是不甚在意这些，“你就当是在看小说，看完之后和朋友聊聊感想就行了。我平常也会和圈外的朋友聊这些事，有时候一些生活化的理解反而会帮助到我。”

见她这样说，尹昉也不好再推脱。况且他们在进组前单独相处了一个月，又因为都是跳舞出身而多了不少共同话题，双方早已以朋友的身份相处。

尹昉花了半个多小时粗略地看了一下婚礼前后三四集的剧本，对两人的感情线有了基本的了解。

见尹昉合上了剧本，沈晴也停下了独自练习的脚步，“怎么样？”

尹昉拍了拍地板，示意她坐下来，“大致来说就是男女主即使分手，心里也一直是爱着对方的。”

沈晴边擦汗边说道，“他们说分手只是一时冲动，双方的家里都还有对方的生活用品。而且分手的事情他们身边的人并不知道，在婚礼上也一直假装还在一起。”

“如果是这样的话，我认为刚开始跳舞的时候是有尴尬的情绪在，这期间两人还有对话。”尹昉指着男女主在跳舞时的对话片段，“他们说话既是缓解尴尬也是试探对方的心意。尤其是在男主说'我很想你'后，音乐即停，双方的分开应该是非常不舍的。”

沈晴点了点头表示认同。

“但是在男主明确表明心意后，双方却都没有再进一步的表现，我觉得他们在犹豫。”尹昉思考片刻后说道，“他们在犹豫双方的感情是否牢固到可能渡过这个坎。两个人从相识、相恋再到热恋期，一直是把自己最完美的一面展现给对方，也一直会把对方放在非常重要的位置。一旦到了所谓的疲惫期，缺点暴露出来后，就很容产生矛盾，也很容易厌倦对方。所谓七年之痒就是这个道理。但归根结底他们并不是不爱对方了，而是这份爱融入双方的生活和身体，变得不那么起眼了。分开会难受，但在一起也需要勇气。”

忽然意识到只有自己在说的尹昉不好意思地笑了笑，“只是我的一点拙见，你不要在意。”

“没有没有！”沈晴连忙摆了摆手，“我觉得你说的很在理，分析得也很到位。其实我仅有的恋爱经历都在学生时代，对于真正成年人的感情和顾及还真是不太清楚。”

“上学时的感情最纯粹也最珍贵，进入社会之后总会有许多顾及和不得已。”尹昉稍向后仰，双手撑着地板，“有时候我在想，经历这些满是枷锁的感情到底是幸还是不幸。幸的是人生的旅程有人陪伴，不幸的是越经历越不相信有所谓的一辈子。”

“不相信一辈子......”沈晴默默重复着尹昉的话，“那你觉得到底在什么情况下才能迈进婚姻呢？”

“我也不知道，”尹昉垂下眼睛，试图掩盖自己的情绪，“因为我原本最有信心的一段感情还是没能走下去，我们在第七年分开了。”

沈晴撑着下巴问他，“分手之后呢？还会想她吗？”

尹昉故作轻松地笑了笑，“想啊，当然想。因为找不到比他更好的，所以到现在都是单身。”

6.

在女主角的状态达到完美后，尹昉不得不去面对男主角。

时隔两天没有练习，黄景瑜并没有退步的一塌糊涂。稍稍回顾两遍，他就跟上了尹昉的步伐。

“很不错。”尹昉难得夸奖了他，“是不是回去有练习？”

看着前任的视频练习舞蹈这种事黄景瑜才不会承认，他嘴硬道，“我那么聪明，哪需要刻意练习。”

尹昉丝毫不给他面子，“也不知道是谁连续三天踩我的脚。”

“我那是......”黄景瑜忽然把剩下的话咽了下去。

尹昉有些奇怪地看着说话说到一半的黄景瑜，“是什么？”

“没什么。”

尹昉也没刨根问底，随即换了话题，“总之你好好保持状态，明天就要和沈晴一起排练了，别拖人家后腿。”

黄景瑜不满道，“什么叫拖她的后腿。”

“你学了五天，人家两天就学会了，不是拖后腿是什么。”

“对对对，她最聪明！我笨行了吧！”

“你这口气怎么像是小孩子赌气，”尹昉觉得好笑，“这么大的人了，还说不得了。”

“小孩子”这三个字似乎是戳到了黄景瑜的某根神经，他沉下声音问，“你把我当小孩子看吗？”

尹昉一愣，“什么？”

他定定地看着尹昉，“当年你是觉得我幼稚，才和我分手的吗？”

他一直很害怕尹昉把他当小孩看。他怕自己不够独立，怕自己不能给尹昉足够的安全感，更怕尹昉觉得他是个累赘。

正因如此，他才在弄清楚自己的心意后迟迟不敢向尹昉表白，才会在大学时兼职做模特赚钱，才会一有公司找他签约就立刻答应。

同性，又是师生，他们的感情从一开始就不被人祝福。小心翼翼躲躲藏藏地走过了七年，最后还是崩塌了。

尹昉回望着黄景瑜。空气好似凝固一般，一时间没有人说话。

半晌，黄景瑜低头苦笑了一声，“算了，我只是觉得被甩得莫名其妙。”

“不是。”尹昉忽然答道。

黄景瑜重新抬头看着他。

“其实我也有很多问题。”尹昉缓缓叹气，“那天我们在酒店因为一点琐事吵架，我不应该在冲动之下摔门而去，不应该立刻买机票回国，更不应该回家之后立刻收拾你的东西赶你走。”

尹昉说，“是我...太冲动了。我们有很多机会可以坐下来好好谈一谈，但是因为我的冲动而错过了。”

其实他们都明白，所谓冲动之下分手不过是借口。归根结底，当年的他们，根本就没有信心再走下去了。

因为没有信心所以在说分手后没有一个人去挽留。

尹昉在酒店摔门而出，黄景瑜没有挽留；尹昉发消息说他要回国了，黄景瑜没有挽留；尹昉让他收拾东西搬出去，黄景瑜也利索地把行李搬走，甚至在网上发布了求租房的帖子。

当年他们都很干脆，没人想再回头看看。

“该说对不起的人是我，”黄景瑜抿了抿嘴，“明明早就发现了我们之间的问题，却一直不敢去面对。总是用在外地工作的借口去逃避，一年到头在上海陪你的时间寥寥无几。好不容易抽出时间去日本玩，我却嫌累嫌远，不愿意陪你去摄影。”

见气氛在一点一点地变糟糕，尹昉故作轻松地拍了拍黄景瑜的肩膀，“干嘛这么严肃，开检讨会啊。”

“抱歉，我不该提这些。”

尹昉笑得有些勉强，“没什么，毕竟和过去和解才能跟好的面对未来。”

7.

第二天男女主角的排练还算顺利，黄景瑜和沈晴又一起练习了一个晚上后，就要正式拍摄了。

婚礼舞会的拍摄在晚上，下午暂时没有戏份的黄景瑜回了酒店。

临拍摄前对黄景瑜有些不放心的尹昉又特意发微信问他，舞蹈上还有没有问题。

黄景瑜说想让尹昉帮他最后顺一遍，便直接把房间号发给了对方。

尹昉也闲来无事在酒店休息，去找对方不过是乘个电梯的功夫。

将近有一百平方的套间有些凌乱，虽然房间的卫生被保洁人员打扫得很干净，但衣服鞋子和一些生活用品实属乱扔乱放。

尹昉刚踏进房间一步就直皱眉头。

黄景瑜把一只莫名其妙出现在路中间的鞋子踢到墙角，有些做作地摆了个请的手势，“请进。”

“如果不是必要，我真的不想进来。”尹昉扭头看了看略显安静的套间，“就你一个人？”

“我让小孟回去休息了。”黄景瑜扬了扬手里的剧本，“我在看剧本，他在这儿也没事干。”

“不耽误你吗？”尹昉指了指剧本。

“没事，晚上要拍摄的内容早就记住了。再说，跳舞也是正经事。”

黄景瑜把外间腾出一片空地后，向尹昉伸出右手，“来吧。”

尹昉跳女步，他握着舞伴的手，搭上舞伴的肩，随着音乐迈开了轻盈的步伐。

最后一遍很顺利，黄景瑜既没有迈错步子，也没有慢上半拍。

尹昉长出了一口气，“终于不用担心我的招牌会砸到你手上了。”

黄景瑜撇了撇嘴，“至于吗？”

尹昉在沙发上坐了下来，“你不知道，刚开始那几天我真的担心教不会你。”

“我这都是勤能补拙的成果。”

“勤？你什么时候勤了？”尹昉先是不解，而后明白了什么，拖长音哦了一声，“你还是在私下练习了。”

“我没有！”黄景瑜的第一反应仍是否认。

虽然只是知道他私下回酒店有练习舞蹈，但黄景瑜却觉得，搞不好尹昉也能猜到自己是看着他的视频练的。

偷偷抱着平板看前男友跳舞这种事，说出去简直要丢死人了。

“反正就是没有。”

刚说完黄景瑜就意识到自己简直是越描越黑。他不自在地抖着腿，眼睛四处乱看，想换个话题却又不知道说什么。

最终，他将视线定格在了剧本上。

黄景瑜把剧本伸到尹昉眼下，“你帮我对对台词吧。”

“对台词？”尹昉下意识地接过对方递给自己的东西。

“今天晚上的戏份还挺重要的，我想再对一遍更保险。”

“好啊。”尹昉爽快地答应了，他也看出来黄景瑜是想赶紧摆脱尴尬。

黄景瑜帮尹昉翻开剧本，指了指女主角的台词，“你照着念就行了。”

尹昉点了点头。他前两天看过沈晴的剧本，对两人在跳舞时的台词并不陌生。

他清了清嗓子，开始了第一句台词，“你放在我家的东西什么时候拿走？”

黄景瑜说，“先放着吧，这两天工作忙，过段时间再去拿。”

“分手的事，什么时候和大家说？”

“今天是人家的婚礼，不合适吧。”黄景瑜顿了顿，“以后再说吧。”

“以后以后又是以后再说，你永远都这么优柔寡断。”

黄景瑜没台词，两人陷入了三秒钟的沉默。

尹昉接着说道，“你妹妹昨天给我发信息了，说你妈安排你中秋节回家相亲，让我管管你。”

黄景瑜一时无言。

“你家里人还不知道分手的事吧。”

黄景瑜嗯了一声。

尹昉轻笑了一声，“有女朋友还安排相亲？”

黄景瑜似乎是想解释，“你也知道我妈这人......”

“我当然知道，既催婚又催生，恨不得今年就让你结婚，然后三年抱俩。对于我不想结婚的想法烦透了，巴不得我们分手，拼命地给你介绍更好的对象。”

黄景瑜说，“这次我妈会跟着去，我也是实在推脱不了，才答应的。”

“这次相亲对象的条件有多优秀？”

“是个中学老师，她妈和我妈也认识。”

尹昉说，“果然是既体面又稳定的工作，比我强多了。”

“可我不喜欢她。被逼相亲的事我已经告诉对方了，那天只是应付一下。”黄景瑜的台词背得很流畅，几乎没有停顿。

“你别忘了我们当初也是朋友介绍认识的。你去之前也和对方说只是应付一下，结果呢？”

“这不一样。”

“有什么不一样？”

“我......”男主忽然犹豫了。

尹昉把剧本翻页，看到新页的第一句台词时愣了一下。他张了张嘴，最终把女主的台词念了出来，“你...爱过我吗？”

“当然了，我们分手的原因不是不爱对方了。”黄景瑜一字不差地背着台词。

尹昉抓着剧本的手慢慢缩紧，一个字一个字地念道，“那为什么要说分手？”

“大概，是我对自己没有信心吧。”

尹昉愣住了，黄景瑜所说的，根本不是剧本上的台词。

“我很想你，真得很想你。”

这句话与尹昉在剧本上看到的男主台词一模一样。

虚幻与现实，他似乎已经分不清了。

男女主的台词都结束了。尹昉缓缓放下剧本，僵硬地看着黄景瑜。

只听见对方说，“可以再给我一次机会吗？”

没有人再说话，尹昉觉得自己大脑轰鸣，连呼吸都是困难的。

他本以为自己早就放下了，才会在知道剧组的男主是黄景瑜的情况下依旧接下这份工作。

现在他才明白，原来是自己太想见到对方才会在指导老师的合同书上签名。

他不断提醒自己，过去了，过去了，他们之间已经过去了。他以为无论黄景瑜说什么做什么，他都能从容面对，但只是一句我想你了，就击破了他的防线。

黄景瑜试探般地握住了尹昉放在腿上的右手。他的手指动了动，却没有挣开。

黄景瑜缓缓俯身，最终吻上了眼前的人。


	3. Chapter 3

8.

当天晚上的舞会拍摄持续到了凌晨三点，尹昉因是舞蹈指导老师，必须要一直待在片场。

常年早睡早起的习惯让他刚过十二点就困得直栽头。一点多钟男女主角跳舞的镜头拍摄完毕后，尹昉本想先行回酒店，但片场有些偏远，在凌晨一点这个时间点既叫不到车也打不到车。无奈之下，他只能留下来搭剧组的车一起回酒店。

尹昉拖着椅子准备到角落里眯一会，谁知刚闭上眼睛没多久就被人拍醒了。

他烦躁地睁开眼睛，口气也不大好，“什么事？”

对方似乎是没有意料到他的语气会这么差，愣了一下才说道，“那个...离收工恐怕还有好一会儿，老大让我带您去房车上休息。”

片场角落的灯光很是昏暗，再加上尹昉头昏脑胀，反应了好一会儿才想起来眼前的人是谁，“你是黄景瑜的助理？”

小孟点了点头。

尹昉抬头朝灯光如昼的片场看去，男女主角站在中间，导演刚刚喊了action。

下午的那个吻被按时到达的造型师打断了，听到门铃声的尹昉慌慌张张地开门跑出了房间，之后他们再也没有单独说过话。

尹昉抿了抿嘴，最终跟着小孟去了房车。他想，或许自己可以试着往前走一步。

小孟把他送到房车门口就走了。设备齐全的高配房车跟酒店套房的情况一样，乱得让尹昉有些嫌弃。化妆品敞着口放在桌子上，旁边还有一杯喝剩下的咖啡，衣服和毛巾随意地搭在椅子上，好在床上还算整洁。

尹昉没精力再去挑剔环境的好坏，从衣服堆里扒出一件黄景瑜的外套盖在身上，刚挨着枕头就睡着了。

不知过了过久，半睡半醒间恍惚有人把他抱了起来。尹昉挣扎着想要睁开眼睛，却发现自己似乎是被压住了手脚，封住了喉咙，无法动弹。

大概是最近睡眠质量不好进而产生了“鬼压床“的症状，等他彻底醒来时发现自己已经在移动中的保姆车上，身上依然盖着黄景瑜的外套。

车窗拉着帘子，车里黑漆漆的，也很安静。坐在他右边的黄景瑜歪在座椅里闭目小憩，副驾驶的助理似乎也在休息。

尹昉揉了揉因为长时间戴隐形而干涩的眼睛，又摸出手机看了看时间，已经快四点了。

窸窸窣窣的声音让浅眠的黄景瑜忽然惊醒，他猛地睁开眼，反应了两秒后哑着嗓子问，“醒了？”

尹昉把手机重新塞回兜里，“吵醒你了？”

“没事，我没有睡着。”说着黄景瑜便坐直了身体。

大概是为了让他在车上更舒服地休息，尹昉的座椅靠背被调成了半躺的状态。但醒来后半躺的姿势并不是十分舒服，尹昉伸手在椅子下面摸索，想把座椅调直。

黄景瑜问他，“调椅子？”

尹昉嗯了一声。

黄景瑜解开自己的安全带，俯身过去准备替他调座椅。过于贴近的距离让尹昉想起下午的吻，就连黄景瑜身上熟悉的香水味似乎都越来越浓烈。

“我我...我自己来吧...”尹昉慌张地顺着黄景瑜的动作去找座椅按钮，却直接按在了他的手背上。

黄景瑜也没有把自己的手抽出来，他按下座椅侧方的按钮，靠背一点一点地立了起来。

“好了吗？”

尹昉连忙把手缩回来，然后点了点头，“可以了。”

凌晨四点的酒店门口已经没有粉丝了。尹昉看着黄景瑜向他伸过来的右手，犹豫了一下，最终抓着对方的手掌下了车。

跟在后面的小孟来回扫视着并肩走在前面的两个人。如果尹老师是女的，他一定会认为自己老板对尹老师有好感。

可尹老师是男的。

小孟抓了抓自己在车上蹭乱的头发，是男的似乎...也不是不可以。

9.

因婚礼的取景地是市郊一家五星级酒店，而非剧组临时搭建场景的缘故，两次婚礼需要集中在一起拍摄。

在第一次婚礼拍摄完毕后，第二次婚礼——也就是男女主角婚礼的拍摄安排在了第二天，婚礼后的舞会则在三天后的晚上拍摄。

时间紧迫，留给男女主角练习自己婚礼上华尔兹的时间只有两个晚上。尹昉不能像上一次一样分开指导他们，而是直接把男女主角安排在一起练习。

沈晴学得快，两天的时间足够她把舞蹈记得丝毫不差，只是黄景瑜在拍摄前的走位时依旧会跳错步子。

正式的拍摄并不算顺利，因黄景瑜出错的缘故重拍了好几条。后来执行导演决定只拍男女主角的上半身，全身仅给几个远景。剩下的就全靠后期剪辑了。

婚礼拍摄完成后，所有的舞蹈镜头也随之结束了。沈晴向黄景瑜提议一起请尹老师去市里吃个饭，但因尹昉走得急，剧组附近也没什么像样的饭店，最后他们在住宿的酒店里吃了便饭。

席间黄景瑜没怎么说话，多半是尹昉和沈晴在聊舞蹈的事。他虽支棱着耳朵听，却也基本没听懂。

后来谈到搭档之于舞者的重要性时，尹昉说找到合适的搭档和编舞一样困难，为了能和对方合作，他宁愿满世界跟着对方跑。

沈晴有些吃惊，“所以对方去哪你就跟她到哪里排练？”

尹昉点了点头，“没办法，对方目前在荷兰的舞团供职，马上还要巡演，只能我去配合她。”

一听尹昉要出国，黄景瑜立刻坐直了身体，像连珠炮似的问道，“你要去哪？什么时候走？去多久？什么时候回来？”

似乎是觉得黄景瑜的问题已经越界，沈晴小声提醒道，“黄老师？”

尹昉像是没觉得有什么不对劲，他扭头看着黄景瑜，认真回答他的问题，“已经买好机票了，下周三走。先去荷兰，然后是日本和台湾。一共要去两个月左右。我这么着急回上海就是在走之前要把国内的工作处理好。”

“这么久？”黄景瑜皱眉，还有一个半月他就要杀青了。

“七月份中旬的演出，两个月的排练已经很紧张了。”

黄景瑜意识到这样的场合不能再多问，他随意应了一声后便不再说话，心不在焉地晃动着手里的红酒杯。

尹昉回上海之后，黄景瑜开始隔三差五地在微信上找他聊天，不过对方似乎一直很忙，总是说不了两句就不见人影了。

黄景瑜看着手机上总是以他为结尾的对话框，思考对方到底是真忙还是假忙。

不过尹昉飞荷兰的那一天特意在登机前给黄景瑜发消息，落地后又报了平安。黄景瑜看着手机只觉得恍惚。

后来他们习惯每天聊上两句。或是生活琐事，或是尹昉给他发几张当天拍的照片。在尹昉跟着巡演的搭档回到东亚时，他们又会每天给对方说晚安。

六月初，黄景瑜杀青回上海，暂时闲了下来。又过了半个月，尹昉也结束奔波从台湾飞了回来。

黄景瑜提出去机场接他，尹昉下意识地拒绝了他，“我自己坐磁悬浮去市里，再打车，很快的。”

尹昉落地时间在傍晚，往市里回的时候正好是晚高峰。黄景瑜想了想确实磁悬浮比开车快多了，“那我去车站接你，你下车再打给我。”

“车站离我住的地方很近，十几块钱的车程而已，你不用特意......”

黄景瑜打断了他，“尹昉，我想见你。”

电话另一头陷入沉默，半晌尹昉才说道，“那...好吧。”

等黄景瑜在龙阳路站接到尹昉，对方报出自己家地址时，黄景瑜才明白尹昉为什么不想让他来——其实在尹昉说离车站不远的时候他就应该意识到了。

小区的名字很普通，甚至有点烂大街，但黄景瑜在那里住了三年，两年前他也是从那里搬出来的。

黄景瑜发动车子，手指不自觉地敲着方向盘，“你...没有换地方？”

打着左转向的汽车汇入车流。街上华灯初上，尹昉扭头看着车窗外的流光溢彩，“那地方挺好的，没有必要换房子。”

黄景瑜大学毕业之后就搬进了尹昉在上戏附近租的房子，后来他做模特的收入越来越高，尹昉也离开上戏不再当老师，他们就退掉学校附近的房子，搬到了浦东。

那个小区确实挺不错的。地理位置好，物业也很负责任，夹在浦东一群高级小区中间虽稍显破旧，但租金不算高，房东也很好说话。没和尹昉分手之前，黄景瑜甚至打算等赚够钱了在这个小区买套二手房。

正值下班高峰期，小区外面的停车位很是难找。黄景瑜足足围着小区转了两圈才找到空地把车扎进去。

他两次路过小区门口的时候都生怕尹昉会让他停在这里，然后自己下车，拎着箱子回家。

万幸的是尹昉并没有这个意思。

停好车后，黄景瑜解开自己的安全带，在下车和不下车间犹豫徘徊。

尹昉似乎也在思考下一步该怎么办。他搓着双手，有些不自然地问黄景瑜，“着急回去吗？”

黄景瑜连忙摇头，“不不不，我晚上没事。”

尹昉舔了舔因为紧张而干涩的嘴唇，犹豫了一下说道，“那...进去坐坐？”

“好！”黄景瑜自然是不带一丝迟疑地答应了，他本就在思考自己到底应不应该提出“上楼坐坐”这个要求。

行李从后备厢里搬下来后，黄景瑜自然而然地拉过其中一个箱子。

尹昉带回来的两个中号行李箱都不轻，黄景瑜单手拎着都有些吃力。虽然不清楚箱子里到底都装了些什么，但以他对尹昉的了解，恐怕有半箱子都是在国外旧市场里买来的奇奇怪怪的小东西，还有半箱子是又贵又沉的摄像头。

尹昉这次倒是没拒绝，由着黄景瑜帮他拿箱子。

已经两年没有来过的地方，回去的路却早就刻在了心上。

黄景瑜在电梯里看着数字一点点上升，他的心跳也一点一点的加快。等他站在尹昉家门口的时候，心头忍不住发酸。

他已经太久没回来了。

随着客厅的灯啪塔一声打开，那三年的记忆像泄洪的江水般朝黄景瑜涌来，无可抵挡。

他记得他们在搬家前整整去了七次宜家才把要添置的东西一点点买回来。他记得家里的地毯、吊灯、装饰物都是尹昉逛遍线上线下的店铺，花了好大的心血挑选的。他记得他最中意的就是卧室里那张两米宽的大床，以前在学校附近租的房子里，床只有一米五宽。他记得厨房里各种各样的锅具都是尹昉的宝贝，冰箱门上贴着从各个国家带回来的冰箱贴和明信片。他记得书柜的显眼位置放着有他内页的杂志，只是如今，恐怕早就被尹昉扔了。

“景瑜？”尹昉轻声喊道。

黄景瑜回过神，张了张嘴，却又什么都没说。

尹昉没有多问，只是接过了黄景瑜手里的行李，“我把箱子拿进去，你先坐吧。”

尹昉爱干净，不愿意让沾着外面灰尘的拉杆箱在家里直接滚动。无论是以前还是现在，无论是黄景瑜还是他自己，从外地回来后一定会把箱子直接拎进卧室，然后放在折叠行李架上。

尹昉有些吃力地一手拎着一个箱子，结果还没走到卧室门口，回家后随手放在茶几上的手机就嗡嗡地震了起来。

黄景瑜看了一眼他的手机，说道，“是赵总监。”

似乎是很重要的电话，尹昉停在原地一时有些两难。

黄景瑜起身接过两个行李箱，“我来吧，你接电话。”

尹昉犹豫了一下便松了手，“谢谢。”

黄景瑜一手一个箱子拎进了卧室，把它们并排放在了行李架上。

尹昉的通话似乎一时半会还不能结束，黄景瑜听他提到演出、开幕式，还有这两个月以来他常常和黄景瑜聊到的吴小姐的名字，便明白他这是在谈七月份演出的事。

黄景瑜也没着急出去，他把床头灯打开，静静地环视整个卧室。

房间里的摆设和两年前一模一样，对着床的矮柜上放着香薰机，墙角是一个立式蓝牙音箱，床铺整理得很整洁，床头柜上也像以前一样放着一瓶眼药水和......

和一个红色的戒指盒。

心脏仿佛瞬间被人狠狠捏了一下，黄景瑜觉得他体内有一股情绪在急切地往外涌。

这个样式的戒指盒他太熟悉了，即使这两年来他都把自己的红盒子放在抽屉的最深处，他也永远不会忘记盒子里装的东西是什么。

黄景瑜抖着手拿起了戒指盒，他深吸了一口气，打开了它。

绒面的盒子里夹着一枚白金戒圈。

那是他们的结婚戒指，是五年前他们在瑞士登记后，黄景瑜亲手给尹昉戴上的。 

他没想到尹昉还留着，更没想到会放在床头。

“景瑜？”挂掉电话后的尹昉在客厅喊道。

回答他的是长久的沉默。

尹昉踩着拖鞋往卧室走，“怎么了？”

还是没有人说话。

“箱子放......”尹昉猛地停住了脚步，他看见了黄景瑜手里拿的东西。

半晌，黄景瑜哑着嗓子问道，“你...还留着？”

“那是...前一段收拾东西翻出来的...忘记放回去了...”尹昉少有的一阵慌乱，他上前一步抢过黄景瑜手里的戒指，胡乱地塞进了身后的三斗柜里。

黄景瑜看着自己的双手，或是出于试探地问道，“还留着前夫的戒指，不怕以后的爱人介意吗？”

听到对方的问题，尹昉愣了一下，然后嗫嚅道，“不是前夫......”

不知当时的他们是都忘记了，还是有别的什么原因，他们分手后根本就没有去办离婚手续，这些年也一直不曾有人提起这件事。

尹昉的右手正有意无意地摸着左手的无名指，“再结婚，就是重婚罪了......”

或许他们都从未想过开启另一段婚姻，才会在分开时没有选择彻底结束。

黄景瑜上前把尹昉塞进抽屉的红盒子拿了出来，“我的戒指也留着。”

“瑞士太远了，咱们就不去办离婚手续了。”

他把戒指重新戴在了尹昉的无名指上。

10.

黄景瑜拿到七月中旬的演出门票时明显有些不开心。他盘腿坐在尹昉家客厅的地毯上，一脸不满，“在二层看台就算了，居然还是最角落里。”

尹昉正忙着和吴小姐敲定去北京排练的时间，没空搭理黄景瑜的抱怨。

黄景瑜不甘心地问道，“你们就没有亲属门票吗？”

尹昉头也不抬地说道，“你又看不懂，让你坐在池座，简直是浪费门票。”

对于尹昉心不在焉的态度黄景瑜颇为不满，“你到底在跟谁聊天？”

他用膝盖挪到尹昉身旁，然后整个人压在尹昉的后背上，勾着头去看对方的手机。

一见到吴小姐的名字，黄景瑜立刻叫道，“又是她？！”

尹昉瞥了他一眼，“不行吗？”

“不是...就是...”黄景瑜把头埋在尹昉的脖颈处，小声嘟囔着。

他当然明白尹昉和吴小姐没什么，但他心里有时候就是会忍不住泛酸。

要怪就只能怪吴小姐的气质和尹昉太配了。

尹昉觉得好笑，他收起手机，反手揉了揉黄景瑜的头发，“什么飞醋都吃，她有男朋友的。”

“我知道......”黄景瑜紧紧抱着尹昉不松手，“我看了你们在海滩上跳舞的视频......”

尹昉挑了挑眉，“然后呢？”

“太配了......”

尹昉扑哧一声笑了出来，果然这种幼稚的吃醋只能在比自己年纪小的恋人身上体验到。

他扭头亲了亲黄景瑜，“照你这种想法，那岂不是所有舞蹈搭档都很配。”

“哦......”

尹昉找了个舒服的姿势窝在黄景瑜怀里，“她还有自己的工作，要抽出时间来北京也不是那么容易。正式演出之前我们需要在北京找地方排练几次，还要去剧院彩排、走流程，自然联系就多一点。给你二层的门票是因为池座前面有摄像机，到时候会在网上直播，怕你被拍到。”

“至于为什么是角落里的座位，”尹昉拿过放在一旁的门票，指着上面的座位号，“开幕式我是主持，到时候会一直站在靠近单号位置的舞台。”

黄景瑜看着写有45号座位的门票，觉得自己刚刚莫名其妙的闹脾气很是丢人。

尹昉勾了勾嘴角，“反正你也不是去欣赏芭蕾的。”

“对啊，反正我是去看你的。”黄景瑜低下头，细细的吻落在了爱人的天鹅颈上。

七月份的演出果然与尹昉说的一样，他在开场主持时一直站在靠近单号位的舞台。黄景瑜前倾着身体，睁大眼睛看着舞台上的人，似乎要把每一秒都记在心里。

接下来的表演似乎并没有黄景瑜想象中的那么无聊，他看着舞台上的舞者踮脚、转圈、跳跃，不知不觉中也慢慢陷入了芭蕾的魅力。

尹昉和吴小姐的表演安排在了下半场，当大屏幕上出现尹昉的名字时，黄景瑜的心跳也不自觉的加快。他搓了搓手，坐直了身体。

舞台上唯一的一束灯光打在了身穿浅灰色演出服的舞者身上，他们站在舞台中央，随着音乐进入了属于他们的舞蹈世界。

黄景瑜事先并没有看过这支舞，也没有听尹昉讲过创作灵感，但他似乎能明白台上的两个人在相遇、融合、分离、交错。

他想起尹昉在海牙时发给他的照片，那些变化无常的云像极了台上的人。

一舞毕，观众席上掌声四起，喊着“bravo”的赞美声此起彼伏。黄景瑜忽然意识到，尹昉早就在自己的领域里有所成就。

随着所有演员一起上台谢幕，持续了将近三个小时的演出结束了。

尹昉和搭档并肩朝后台走去，他们商量着一会儿聚餐的事情。

吴小姐操着软软的台湾腔说道，“我不熟悉这里，听你的就好啦。”

尹昉还没决定好到底去哪吃饭，就听见吴小姐又问道，“她今天也在嘛？”

“什么？”他扭头看着对方，有些不解。

吴小姐点了点自己的左手无名指，笑着说，“来北京之后就注意到你手上戴着戒指，是不是好事将近？”

“啊！这个...”尹昉低头看着自己的的戒指，双颊微红，“具体时间还没有定下来，到时候给你发请柬。”

吴小姐冲他眨了眨眼睛，“先提前说恭喜啦，我一定会来参加婚礼的。”

戏剧场的后台里人来人往，不少家长都探头等待着刚刚结束演出的孩子。

几个宽敞休息室的门外贴着大师级舞蹈家的名字，剩下的演出者则是几个人共用一个房间。

尹昉他们回到化妆间时，化着舞台妆的古典芭蕾舞者已经开始卸妆了。

从储物柜里拿出自己的东西后，尹昉先摸出手机查看消息。果不其然，黄景瑜已经发微信说他在回酒店的路上。

尹昉点开对话框，准备回复对方「路上小心」。

演出完聚餐是很多表演者的习惯，尹昉亦然。虽然黄景瑜以前也常去看尹昉演出，但结束后的聚餐却是一次都没有参加过。

昨天黄景瑜也在酒店问过他是不是结束后要去吃饭，在得到肯定的答案后，黄景瑜便知趣地说“那我自己先回去”。

化妆间门口忽然传来小小的骚动，尹昉抬头望去，原是吴小姐的男朋友Antony抱着一大束花走了进来。

长期在西方国家工作生活的吴小姐褪去了东方人的内敛，她高兴地抱着Antony，毫不犹豫地吻上了男友。

尹昉低头重新看着自己的手机，把还没有来得及发出去的「路上小心」删除，一字一字地重新编辑着消息。

「我把聚餐的地址发给你，一起来吧。」

小番外1

黄景瑜重新搬回尹昉家后，把这两年累积的杂志和剧本塞到了书房。

然后他就发现自己之前的杂志依旧在书柜的显眼处，包括他们分手这两年里有他封面或内页的杂志也一本不差的都在书柜里。

他又翻了翻书房，找到了一个绿皮的电影票收藏册，里面夹满了他出演电影的票根，有的电影还不只看了一遍。

小番外2

后来黄景瑜在微博上公布婚讯，上戏的同学纷纷发消息祝贺他。

对于他的另一半是本科形体老师这件事，同学们似乎并不惊奇。

黄景瑜当时的室友在电话里说，“就你看尹老师那眼神，傻子都知道你喜欢他。”

他挂掉电话后去问尹昉，“我当时看你的眼神很直白吗？”

尹昉点了点头，“挺明显的。”

“那你什么时候知道我喜欢你的？从我去办公室找你开始吗？”

“更早。”

“更早？”

“从我每次扶着你的后背帮你压腿，你的脸和耳朵都一片通红开始。”

==end==


	4. 知乎体：学生时代的双向暗恋是怎样的？

匿名用户

匿了，怕被同学发现

再次说明，我不支持师生恋。

因为太tm难了。

————以下是原答案————

谁说双向暗恋一定是甜的？我的双向暗恋就是苦的，而且是苦的倒胃的那种。

现在回想起我的大学生活，不是逃课挂科打游戏，也不是图书馆运动场奖学金，而是充满焦躁、不安与苦涩的初恋。

那四年简直就是一场没有尽头的拉力赛。要是再回到过去，我都不知道能不能坚持下来。

不过幸好我守得云开见月明了。

十年前我在上海上大学，是学艺术的，形体课是我们的基础课程。

他是我们大一上学期的芭蕾基本功老师。当时这门课排在每周一和周三上午的第一大节，所以他是我们见到的第一个任课老师。

大学的第一节课嘛，大家都去挺早的，然后就站在那儿三三两两聊天。

过了一会，教室进来一个娃娃脸的人，他也没说话，放下包就去角落里捯饬音响。

我刚开始以为他是我们班的同学，毕竟军训的时候一个专业一百多号人，认不全也很正常。

谁知道上课铃一响，他让我们集合，我才意识到他是我们老师。

一开始看到他的时候，我也没啥感觉，就是觉得挺年轻一老师，个子不算高，长相虽然比普通人出众，但不是爱豆的那种帅。

但是！注意！但是！他在给我们做示范的时候，奇迹发生了！

我们练功房有落地窗，那天上午的太阳也很好，他就站在镜子前给我们做芭蕾舞的基本动作。虽然他穿着非常普通的灰黑色练功服，但是在我看到他跳舞的那一瞬间，心脏像被电击了一样，酥酥麻麻的。

怎么说呢，就是那种偶像剧里男女主初遇的那种感觉。慢镜头，他在阳光下跳舞，整个人镀上了一圈光晕，然后我傻不愣登地盯着他看。

我心想，这是什么天仙下凡啊！怎么能有跳舞这么好看的人。

但是我压根儿没意识到这种感觉是什么意思。

毕竟中学管得很严，也没谈过恋爱。虽然那时候也会在寝室里和哥们儿讨论哪个哪个女生长得好看，但我的恋爱经验的的确确为零。

后来再上课，他给我们做示范、带着我们一起练基本功，我的眼睛就没从他的身上离开过。

因为我还挺高的，体重也不轻，所以练功的时候不免显得笨重，再加上我的筋硬，经常做动作不标准，所以我就成了他上课时重点关照对象了。

上课时要压腿、踢腿，我几乎是班上最差的那个。他就经常帮我压腿，扶着我的背往下压。我的腿是真的疼，但我的心跳也跳的飞快，脸红的一批。

当时我同学说，我脸涨得通红，感觉要背过气了。

总之，和他有身体接触的时候，我真的是又兴奋又紧张，心里又有那么一丝丝的开心（？）。（怎么感觉我跟个变态似的）

我私下还在我们学校官网找他的简历，发现他之前还在北京的舞团工作过后，我又在网上翻出了他之前各种演出的视频。

我当时寻思着，自己估计是被艺术迷住了，要怪只能怪芭蕾太迷人。

后来真正意识到我喜欢他，是有个妹子差点跟我表白。

我的长相，怎说呢，带点自恋的成分，我觉得还是挺帅的。

当时学校流行玩人人网，加我的女生不算少。因为都是实名制，我也因此认识了不少人。

大一的初冬吧，我们学院有个女同学在人人网上找我聊天，说是请我看电影。

有多少大学生，在入学前有着谈一场轰轰烈烈恋爱的梦想，我当然也有这样的想法。

我跟那个女生在选修课上见过，小组作业也分到了一起。她长得挺好看的，性格什么感觉也挺好的。我想着发展发展也行，就答应。

我俩晚上六点多去学校附近的电影院看电影，看完已经九点了。看电影的时候也没发生牵牵小手啥的，就老老实实地看电影。

出来之后妹子去洗手间，我就站在大厅里等她。

在我无聊地盯着电影院里的宣传海报一幅幅看时，没想到一抬眼看到了他。

有过暗恋的人都知道，一见到自己喜欢的人，就会心跳加快，紧张出汗。既想和他说话，又有点露怯。

我深吸了一口气，壮着胆子给他打招呼。

他为人很随和，平常和学生说话也没什么架子。打过招呼，我们就站在那儿聊了几句。虽然没见其他人，但我看到他手里拿了两张电影票。

妹子从洗手间出来之后，他半开玩笑地问我，“来约会啊。”

我当时几乎是不加思考，立刻否认了，“不是女朋友，老师你别误会。”

我真的特别特别怕他误会。

他笑了笑，也没说什么，然后我们就走了。

从电影院出来之后，妹子问我要不要去吃宵夜。我说早点回去吧，不然寝室该锁门了。

妹子又问我，周末她和朋友们去唱ktv，要不要一起去。我又拒绝了。

我当时脑子里想的不是该不该和妹子发展，而是和他看电影的人到底是谁。

于是没走两步，我就直接和妹子说，不好意思，我有喜欢的人了。

而在我说出这句话的时候，心里想的就是他。

妹子哦了一声，也没说什么。

等快到宿舍区，要分开的时候，妹子说，那也可以做朋友。

之后妹子也在人人或者qq上找过我，但我都拒绝了。

至此，我和女同学的事就翻篇了。但我和他的事就要开始了。

因为我开始意识到，我喜欢他。

十年前没智能手机，不能随时用qq，也没有微信。唯一的联系方式就是在第一堂课，我存下的他的手机号。

但我也怂啊，既不敢给他打电话，也不敢给他发短信。毕竟暗恋老师这种事情，当时吓死我我也不敢让第二个人知道。

我就在一周见他两次的日子里熬到了大一的期末。

芭蕾基本功这门课没有笔试，也没有正确答案，过与不过全在老师。然而很悲惨，这门课我挂了。

在教务系统看到成绩的时候，我第一反应是丢人。但是不是挂科丢人，是我想到当时期末考试我跳的有多丢人。毕竟谁都想在自己喜欢的人面前表现出最好的一面。

补考是在大一下学期的第三周。

开学之后，我们专业六七个挂科的凑到一起商量，要去找老师开小灶。

我当时非常迅速地同意了，并且成为去老师办公室最勤的那一个。

我每天都到他办公室报到，扫地、擦桌，什么都干。一见他有空就求他给我开小灶。

那段时间我真的挺开心的，每天都能见到喜欢的人，偶尔我们也会一起去食堂吃饭，天南海北什么都会聊。也就是在那时候，我对他的了解更深了。

知道他一度厌烦芭蕾舞，后来因为皮娜▪鲍什重拾信心。知道他喜欢极限运动，一放假就背着包出去旅行。知道他不喜欢拘束的生活，希望以后能自由自在。

后来的补考我理所当然的合格了，但这也意味着我再也没机会见到他了。

日子就这么过着，直到大一下学期临期末的时候，我在食堂又见到他了。

当时我去食堂买饭，湖南室友托我带一碗米粉回去。

我正在窗口前等饭，就听见有人叫我。

大家都知道，一般来说对喜欢的人一切都比较敏感。我虽然背对着他，但一听声音就知道是他。

甭提我当时多紧张了，整了整头发，搓了搓脸，才敢扭头和他打招呼。

其实我还挺惊讶的，毕竟好长时间没过了，没想到他还记得我。

他也是来买湖南米粉的，刷了饭卡后，就跟我闲聊了几句。他说这家米粉虽然是学校里比较好吃，但还是不正宗。他还说，有机会带我去吃正宗的湖南米粉。

忘说了，他是长沙人。

我当时还真傻愣愣地答应了，还说有时间一定去长沙找他玩。

食堂阿姨把打包米粉给我后，我再一次非常不舍地给他说了再见。

本以为我们真的缘尽于此，没想到大一暑假的时候，我真的去长沙了。

事情的起因是这样的。

暑假我回家之后，也没啥事，就在饭店找了份暑假工。

八月中旬的时候，也不知道怎么了，我跟我妈吵架了，而且还吵的很厉害。具体啥原因我记不清了，反正当时我立刻摔门从家里出来了。

那时候我打工的工资刚发下来，手里还有点上学期没花完的生活费，加起来有一千多块钱。

我拿着银行卡底气特别足，心想说什么都不回家。

然而我也没去找兄弟或者回学校。我当时坐着公交车去了火车站，然后给他打电话，问他，老师，带我吃米粉的事还算不算数了。

于是就这样我去了长沙。

我家在东北，到长沙也没直达火车，需要转一次车。我坐着绿皮火车足足折腾了两天才到长沙。

到长沙之后，他安排我吃住，还带我玩，到最后我几乎没花钱，回学校的时候钱包还是鼓的。

在这里，我和我妈的血雨腥风，以及我爸妈差点报警的事就不提了。

总之，通过在长沙的这一周，我们的关系有了历史性的进步——我终于敢给他发短信聊天了。

在我心里，他已经把我列为朋友了。

事实证明也是如此。

上大二后，他虽然不再担任我们的任课老师，但我们见面的次数并没有减少。

看看电影，吃吃饭，打打电玩，去去网吧，有时候我还会跑到教师公寓蹭饭吃。在这里多一句嘴，他做饭真的超级好吃。吃过他做的饭再去食堂，那真是食之无味。

总之就是朋友能做的事情我们都做了，情侣能做的事情当然没有做完。反正我觉得，有那么几分约会的意思。

我还故意约他去看恐怖片，本以为他会害怕，谁知道他全程在疯狂吐槽电影，还在不久之后约我去私人影院看日本鬼片。

但这一次把我吓得够呛。

到大二下学期，我觉得我们的关系在一点一点进步，我面对他也不再慌张无措，而是自认可以坦然面对各种可能性。

于是，我打算告白。

但我的告白之路异常坎坷。

第一次是在学校附近新开的星爸爸。要知道那时候对于一个穷学生来说，星爸爸可是奢侈品。

我先提起前两天我们学院男生在女生寝室楼下摆蜡烛告白的事，又装作不经意间问起他，是怎么和女朋友告白的。

其实我心里有百分之八十确定他没有女朋友，因为这一年来我从没听他提起过，也没有见过这号人。

他听到我的问题，先是一愣，过了好久才说，就那样告白呗。

我心里一紧，又装作很惊讶的样子问他，怎么没见过师母。

他低着头，完全不看我，只说女朋友在外地，不经常见。

我当天回去确实非常伤心，以为我的初恋就要这样无疾而终了。但我冷静下来之后，又仔细想了想，总觉得他在骗我。

且不说平常压根儿没听他说过女朋友，就他当时的反应也不对劲儿。

正常人提起恋人可能会炫耀、秀恩爱，吐槽也是有可能的，但一般来说不会是慌慌张张的。

如果他不想让别人知道谈恋爱的事，大可跟我说没有女朋友。反正都不会是他那种慌张、语无伦次的样子。

这时，我又自恋了，我觉得他对我也有感觉，只是碍于老师的身份不敢进一步。

二十岁的我那可是非常虎的。

我想既然星爸爸里人太多，那就找个隐蔽的地方。

我费了九牛二虎之力终于在第一次告白后的半个月，把他约了出来。

那天月黑风高，不是

月明星稀，惠风和畅，是个好天气。我在教学楼下等他下课，然后我们就在校园里溜圈。

学校的路灯不是很亮，行道树也很茂密，再加上我故意往人少的地方走，十几分钟后我们就走到了乌漆麻黑还没人的地方。

于是，我鼓起勇气，牵起了他的手。

但是！我话还没说出来，他迅速甩开我，扔下一句“我还有事”就跑了。

我在原地愣了半晌，但同时我更加确认，他对我有意思了。

第三次告白从大二下学期拖到了大三上学期。因为第二次失败之后，他再也不肯见我，不是有事，就是有事。

第三次告白说起来更是雷，没错，不是泪，是雷。因为我搞错人了。

大三上学期开学的前一天晚上，我们一帮男生出去聚会，喝了点啤的。我那时候也没酒量，喝了两三听就醉了。

吃完饭往回走的时候，我也不知道哪根筋搭错了，决定跑到教师公寓给他当面告白。

于是，喝的醉晕晕的我扔下室友，一口气跑到教师公寓，推开他的房间门，直接闯了进去。

教师公寓是两个人一间，他的室友也是我们学院的老师。但那个老师天天神出鬼没，我从来没见过他。

我进去之后发现没开灯，只隐隐约约看到单人床上躺了个人。

我当时完全是个愣头青，什么都没想直接冲上去，蹲到床边把我所有的心里话都说了出来。

说我多喜欢他，喜欢了好久，告白了两次连话都没说出口等等等等，把敢说的不敢说的全说了。

等我把话说完后，等到的不是回应或是拒绝，而是一句“卧槽”。

我当时吓得一屁股坐在了地上，酒也全醒了。

没错，床上躺的是他的室友，也就是我们学院的老师。也就是说，我对着一位没见过的老师向我们的任课老师告白了。

那老师掀开被子坐起来的时候，我真的快吓尿了。那一瞬间我脑子里全是什么通告批评、记过处分、留级察看，连勒令退学我都想到了。

然而这位老师连说了几句卧槽之后，也没有其他的行动。他拿一种非常奇特的眼神看着我，解释说我要告白的人去舞团排练了。他那种肉笑皮不笑，又极力忍笑的表情我至今难以忘记。

老师保证说他不会跟学校通告后，我千恩万谢、连滚带爬地跑了。

这位老师是我们日后的台词老师，因为这次事故我对他有了阴影，以至于我对他的课十分抗拒。

至于第四次告白，就没有那么戏剧性了。

就是在乌龙告白后的第三天，我鼓起勇气后，直接发短信告白。

这次的结果自然是没结果，我什么回信都没收到。

不过这样的僵局并没有维持太久。

大三上学期开学没两天就是他的生日，我用假期打工的钱给他买了个滑雪板当生日礼物。

那天我先发短信问他在哪，他不回。我给他说了生日快乐，又说要送他礼物。过了好半天他回我说，他不能收学生的东西，让我把东西拿去退了，不要浪费钱。

我又说我不是以学生的身份，而是朋友。他说，我的心意他心领了，但东西还是不收。

我就说我在教师公寓下等他，直到他回来。他说他在外面和朋友们一起吃饭，要很晚才回来，让我赶紧回寝室。

我回他，那我去饭店找你。

大概过了半个多小时吧，我以为他不会再搭理我的时候，他把饭店的地址发过来了，还嘱咐我路上小心。

于是我就抱着滑雪板挤地铁去找他。

但我刚到包间门口就后悔了，甚至连死的心都有。

没错，他的室友，我的台词老师，那位“接受”我告白的老师也在！！

当我看到那位老师时，差点用手里的滑雪板拍死自己。

整场生日会，我不记得自己吃了什么，也不记得自己说了什么话，甚至整个人的关注点都不在他身上，而在那位老师身上。台词老师一看我，我就觉得眼神不对，台词老师一和他说话，我就觉得是在说我。

总之，我整个人都处于战战兢兢的状态。

生日会结束已经十点多了，那位神龙见首不见尾的台词老师也不回学校，直接把他交给了我，让我负责把他送回去。

台词老师临走前的那个眼神，怎么说呢，鼓励中带了份猥琐（？）。

再说回他。身为寿星，喝酒是免不了的。但他的酒品还挺好的，喝醉后不说胡话，不发酒疯，安安静静、歪歪扭扭地跟着我走。

把他送到教师公寓，扶他上床。如果说我没有一点点那啥心思，那肯定是假的。毕竟眼前躺着的是我喜欢了整整两年的人。

但我实在是有贼心没贼胆，只知道蹲在床前傻不愣登地盯着他看，啥也没干。

就这么看了几分钟吧 ，他忽然睁开眼睛了。我有种被抓包的尴尬，正犹豫着要不要解释点什么，但他什么都没说，也静静地看着我。

然后！然后！

他就忽然！忽然！勾着我的脖子亲我了！！！

没错！！！他亲我了！！！！

我的天啊！大家明白那种感觉吗？就是心脏像炸开，脑子里在放烟花，连呼吸都不敢了。

然后我们就发生了什么不可描述的事情？

不，你们想多了。

我怂的一批，他松开我后，我嗖地跑到了洗手间，去自行冷静了。又是用冷水洗脸，又是疯狂掐自己，又是对着镜子傻笑。

等我出来后，他已经睡着了。

那天晚上我也没回寝室，直接睡在了台词老师的床上。

说睡也不准确，我兴奋了一晚上，在床上翻到天亮，以为他终于接受我了。

但是！

没错，还有但是！

第二天早上起来他居然不认了！

他说昨天晚上喝多了，什么都不记得了，还说什么，酒后胡言乱语，让我不要当真。

给我气的啊！

那可是我的初吻！不是，重点不在这儿，重点在于他始乱终弃（好像也不对），反正就是这么个意思。

总之我的身心受到了全面的打击。

回去之后我萎靡不振的好一段时间。但我越挫越勇，因为我发现他再次担任了我们形体训练的老师。于是我准备继续锲而不舍地围着他转。

但这半年我们的关系并没有什么进展，因为他一直躲着我，除了上课，几乎不跟我说话。

这次的形体训练课，我很顺利的及格了，没有挂科。

时间就这样到了大三下学期。过完年，身边有很多同学都有了新的安排，或是考研，或是找兼职，或是找其他的出路。

因为我们专业的特殊性，兼职还是比较好找的。我那时候也找了份模特的工作，就是拍拍杂志广告，当当背景板啥的。

四月份，跟我一起兼职的模特给我介绍了一份新工作。那时候年轻，也没有社会经验，我看那份工作收入可观，合同看起来也很正常，没细想就答应签约了。

但等我去现场才发现拍摄的照片不是啥正经东西，简单来说就是那种衣不蔽体的照片。

我当时立刻说不拍了，转身就要走。

然后他们头儿就用一种冷静而带有威胁的语气说，别忘了你签了合同，违约和解约都是要赔钱的。周围还站了几个壮汉。

那时候我也胆小，就这样被唬住了，灰溜溜地去化妆间换衣服。

但我也明白这种照片不能拍，于是就故意在化妆间里磨时间。我不敢跟爸妈说这件事，而且远水救不了近火。再加上在上海也不认识别的人，最后只能给他打电话。

他接到我的电话不到二十分钟就赶到。他长得显年轻，拍片的人以为他是我同学，还打算骗他拍照片。

他也没说他是谁，直接拉着我就要走。我们被拦住后，他连威胁带恐吓还搬出法律，一通说，把对方说得一愣一愣的。说实话，我从没见过他嘴皮子这么利索，说话这么厉害的时候。

我们出来后，他打电话给律师朋友来解决这件事。后面的发展就不多赘述了，总之圆满解决，我没卖身，也没赔钱。

再说回当天，我被他救出来后，没回寝室，一路默默跟着他去了教师公寓。

那天我们台词老师依旧不在。

我俩坐在书桌前脸对脸沉默好久后，终于促膝长谈了一次。

谈话的内容简单总结一下就是，他明白我的心意，但认为我对他的感情不是爱情，并且希望我能放下这种错觉。

我当然不同意了，我喜欢他两年多了，非常清楚这种感情不是错觉。

我跟他说，能不能给我一次机会，能不能给我点时间，哪怕是半年、三个月，我希望他能放下我是学生这种偏见，好好和我相处。

我说了好多好多，我说我一直都喜欢他，我说我知道他对我不是没有感觉，我说我不会放弃。

他一直沉默，一直没有说话，后来不知道我哪句没说对，他忽然哭了，眼泪像拧开的自来水管，嘴在抖，全身都在抖。

他说你知不知道师生恋是不可以的，你知不知道师生恋是没有好结果，你知道不知道我比你大六岁，你知不知道我们根本就没有未来可讲。

他的顾虑我都清楚。我比他小，还是个学生，未来在哪儿都还不清楚。大学谈两年分手了，我还年轻，但他都已经奔三了。说实话，他没有必要把自己的未来交到一个小屁孩的手里。

但人类啊，都是感情动物。

那天我们虽然没谈出个所以然来，但之后他不再躲我了。

除了隔三差五一起在食堂吃饭，我们也常常去看电影、下馆子、打电玩，他的教师公寓也成了我们平常见面的地方。

大三的暑假我没有回家，除了兼职当模特外，晚上还在烧烤店打工。

我的家庭虽然算不上优渥，但也不缺钱花。当时我只是想证明给他，想证明给自己，我不是只能靠家里的小屁孩，我能给他一个未来。

虽然这种想法在现在看来还是挺幼稚的。

暑假兼多份工的后果就是，在最热的八月份，我病倒了。

人嘛，一生病就娇气，总想撒撒娇、耍耍赖。

于是我就发短信说我生病了，还说我很想他。

他当时在长沙老家，因为有其他的事没有及时看到我的短信。

等他看到我的短信后，立刻给我打了电话，谁知道我迷迷糊糊睡着了，手机还调成了静音。

他害怕我自己在学校出事，就立刻买了机票飞回上海。

等我睡醒看到手机上十几个未接来电，又给他回电话时，他已经在上海落地了，正在打车回学校的路上。

电话一接通，他对着我一顿臭骂，几乎把他会的脏字都骂出来。

骂着骂着他眼泪就掉下来了，他说他这一路上把最坏的结果都想了一边，什么生病太严重昏死过去，什么自己去医院在路上出车祸等等等等，他差点给学校打电话，让学校派人去医院找我。

我当时也挺理亏的，没想到只是撒撒娇说想他了，他居然从长沙飞了回来。

本来是想让他安慰安慰我，没想到成了我安慰他。我连说好话带低声下气道歉，才把他哄好。

他到学校之后不由分说，直接带我去了医院。直到医生说我没什么大事，只是没休息好，发低烧后，他才松了一口气。

我生病的这几天他一直都在照顾我，说衣不解带有点夸张吧，但他确实每天除了睡觉，都在我们寝室，而且每顿饭都是在教师公寓做好了，给我送来。

其实到了这一步，我们都清楚对方的心意了。虽然没明说，但我们默认关系进了一步。

到了大四上学期，我们该做的不该做的都做了，他也从教师公寓搬了出来，在学校附近租了套两室一厅。我也成了我们寝室夜不归宿频率最高的人。

但因为双方关系的特殊性，我们一直没有公开。我没见过他的朋友，他也一直避免在学校里和我过于亲密。

话没有说透的结果就是，我们的关系并不稳定。

至少在我看来是这样。

整个大四我都觉得有些焦躁和不安，我怕我找不到合适的工作，我怕我给不了他想要的生活，我怕他把我当小孩看，怕我不能给他安全感。

我还怕一毕业他就跟我分手。

所以那段时间我一直很敏感，还莫名其妙地跟他吵了好几次。

到了大四下学期，身边找到工作的同学越来越多，我也越来越急。因为我专业的特殊性，回老家 肯定是找不到对口的工作，所以那时候我妈也在劝我，如果找不到对口的工作，回老家干别的也行。

但我肯定不同意回老家，且不说他在上海，就说我费心费力终于考上这个专业，我也不可能这么容易就放弃。

所幸离毕业不到半个月的时候，我的面试通过了，也成功签了合同。

直到我毕业开始工作，我心里的焦躁和不安才一点点地消除。我才开始觉得我是一个成人，我可以平等地和他对话，平等地跟他一起规划未来，平等地看待我们之间的关系。

我订了烛光晚餐，买了花，穿着正装正式地给他告白了一次，我们也正式确认了关系。

虽然到现在为止我们的关系也没有公开，但起码我心里明白，没有什么再能把我们分开了。

至于我的回答和双向暗恋有什么关系呢？

没错，我的老师也早就对我有了感觉，所以才一次次地答应我的邀请，才一次次地跟我出去“约会”，才会在我告白后没有干脆利落地斩断我们之间的关系。

所以，谁说双向暗恋一定是甜的？

听哥一句劝，莫搞师生恋。

哦，对了，可能大家看到现在也发现了点什么。

没错，我是个男的，我的老师也是男的。

🔼赞同2.7k🔽 感谢0.6k 收藏 评论0.3k


End file.
